Lexi-Rose Salem
If Lexi-Rose was ever voiced by a celebrity it would be Avril Lavigne. Lexi-Rose Lydia Jade Elizabeth Victoria Salem is the daughter of a vampire and a witch. Name: Lexi-Rose Lydia Jade Elizabeth Victoria Salem Parents: An actual Witch and a Vampire, Royalty of course. Killer style: Punk totally NOT emo! I've been told it looks BEWITCHING (get it?). Age: 16,444 but, I'm ageless of course. Freaky flaw: Excuse me! Pet: Saber, my black cat by the way he talks. Pet peeve: people who underestimate me, do you want to be a toad? (that's right talking to you annoying people!)Also Heath Burns, who gets in my way. Oh yeah, and when people say I'm a show-off, as if!'oh yes, how could I forget Brianna Tiffany Stark and Angelica Parker, They think their so perfect. Fave Color: Green, Gray and black. Obviously. Fave Food: soda, buffalo wings and vinager + seasalt chips. Fave activity: I sing ok yep i'm a '''Punk ' '''Rocker and proud! oh and I love listening to punk rock music. I also skateboard. Least fave subject: Math, do i look like a calculator? Nope! Fave subject: Hiss-tory, and dead languages, it's always come so easily. Bff's: Venus McFlytrap, Toralei Stripes, Dandora, Loulia, BeeBee, Wilbra Robinson, Alice Liddell Also Clawrissa Growl (TBA), Coralia Siren, Cynthia Nightstar, Margie Crestle, Jamie B. Sulivan, Piscine Merrow, Jilly Plunderman, Marina Dracula, Phina Phix, Jenna Sila, and Raven Greenleaf, the best bunch of friends you can ever find. I'm also friends with Cameron's little sister, Arianna. Personality Lexi-rose is a little mean and popular as in people know your name and is NOT in a clique. She is slightly friendly and nice when she wants to but a little bit of a troublemaker. Relationships Romance Wow romance, Nosy! Well if you HAVE to know currently In a realationship, with a vampire boy, Cameron Von Fangington. A wizard named Hextor Wands (TBA) has a major crush on her, she doesn't have the same feelings for him. Family Count Rhyan Salem- Father Countess Juliet Salem- Mother Cousin/Rose's child; Willow Aunt; Rose Aunt/Amber Boo's mom; Lilly Veronica Boo Uncle/Amber's Dad/Lilly Veronica's Husband; the Boogeyman Cousin/Lilly Veronica and The Boogeyman's daughter; Amber Boo Half cousins/Amber's half-sisters/Boogeyman's other children; Echo and Elise Mann, Lynx Mann, and Max Mann Other Cousin/Rose's child/Willows older sister; Kiki Friends Lexi-Rose is friends with Phina Phix, Raven Greenleaf, Jenna Sila, Clawrissa Growl (TBA), Wilbra Robinson, Dandora, Alice Liddell, Piscine Merrow, Coralia Siren, Loulia, BeeBee, Cynthia Nightstar, JIlly Plunderman, Margie Crestle, Jamie B. Sullivan, and Marina Dracula. She doesn't seem to be bothered by Phina's constant questions or, Cynthia's gossiping, because as it says in her bio her best friends are awesome!!! Enemies Lexi-Rose can't stand Raven Greenleafs crush, Dawson Claws, and Heath Burns who always gets in her way, not a fan of Cleo De Nile either due to her being her. Brianna Tiffany Stark and Angelica Parker, are also enemies of hers. Interests *Gore-een Day (Green Day) *Avril LaVine (Avril Lavigne) *Abbey Dusk (Abbey Dawn) *The Skin-sons (The Simpsons) Quotes * "yeah and while were at it we can jump off a cliff!" Sarcasm alert, quick call the police! '' * " Hey!" ''Talking to friends. '' * "I wasn't talking to you!" ''Yelling at people for being nosy. * "What do you mean it's not going to work I planned it so of course it will!" *"Theres this new-fangled thing called I don't care!" ' *" When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" *"Wow great idea!" ''Sarcasm alert, the sarcasm strikes back '' * "Sorry, don't care." * "Don't know, don't care." ''Expressing actual emotion, stay calm! * "Sorry, what?" * "First prize in get out!" * "Wow, great job!" Sarcastic Wars, The Sarcastic Menace * "You overlooked one teensy thing, We '''aren't friends, we don't even get along!" *"Did I hear _________?" Natuarlly eavesdropping on someone. *''"Hi, I'm Lexi-Rose Salem, what's your name?" ''Friendly introduction. *''"No, I really don't like him." ''Talking about Raven Greenleaf's crush. *"So you think witches go like abra-cadabra and poof? Well we don't!" *"Oh, shut up, already!" *"Never going to happen" *"Nope." *"Wow, great line." *"Hi, I'm Lexi-Rose Salem, I live not too far, and I saw you were moving in" Talking to Piscine Merrow for the first time. '' *"Yeah, 'hillarious."'' SW I, Sarcastic War 1 '' * "Get out!" * "Oh, hey Cameron." Talking to Cameron. * "I bring a whole brand-spanking new meaning to 'wicked witch'!" * "What did you just call me?" * "Oh, hi." Outfits Basic Lexi-Rose wears a green shirt with black and white tube sleeves underneath, her skirt is frayed at the bottom and the same green color. She has a earring with the number 1 on it. Her tall black boots have green and white stockings under it. DOTD (Dawn of the Dance) She wears a dark green dress with a brown belt at the waist, and that is covered with a grey jacket Schools Out Trivia/ Fun Facts * Has a rich father. * Doesn't really like Frankie Stein. * Loves rock music especially punk rock. * Thinks most everything is overrated. * Skater (as in skateboards). * Royal on her fathers side. * Slightly popular and outgoing because of music. * Loves pranks. * Her last name was inspired by Salem Saberhagen, The witch familiar from Sabrina the Teenage Witch * She is similar to Avril Lavigne. * Due to singing and such she ''is''' a show-off. * Tries not to curse. * Her father comes from a long line of vampire petigres. * Her birthday is May 14th. * Has a boyfriend. 'Diary: 'TBA. Her History When she was 3,000 she went to be preschool and met Raven Greenleaf. ''More coming soon Origins Her father comes from a long line of vampire pedigrees from Tranyslvania, and her mother comes from Salem. Originally her Fathers last name was Bloodfang, but he changed it for some unknown reason. (More TBA) Family History (TBA) Gallery Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Female Vampires Category:Female OCs Category:Punk Rocker Category:No pet Category:Rocker Chic Category:Hybrid Category:Music Category:Loves singing Category:Loves music Category:Sings Category:Singer Category:A big fan of singing Category:Blonde hair Category:Blonde Category:Blonde-haired Category:Green eyes Category:Sarcastic Category:Skateboarders Category:Female Characters Category:Female OC Category:Alice Liddells Friend Category:Vampire Species Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Witches and Warlocks Category:Magical Witches Category:Original Character Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Royality Category:Royalty Category:Pale skin tone Category:Pale Category:Skin Color: Pale Category:Popular Category:School clubs Category:Loves being punk rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Troublemaker Category:Punk/goth Category:Musically Talented Club Member Category:Gothic Category:Sorceress Category:Mix monsters Category:Fair skin tone Category:White Skin Category:White skin Category:Long hair Category:Long Hair Category:Likes singing Category:Prankster Category:Trickster Category:Female 2013 OCs Category:Fangs Category:Hates math Category:Hates annoying people Category:Perfect, Cool and Amazing Category:Lexi-Rose44's OC's Category:Is a girl and is made in 2013 Category:2013 OCs Category:Clothing Style: Gothic Category:Rich Students Category:Pretty